


The Big Tease

by TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio/pseuds/TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds a book in the Dark Castle's library that makes her see her Master in a whole new light. Rumplestiltskin, however, isn't making it easy for Belle to discover if he feels the same way about his little maid. As Belle's fantasies grow, so does her desire for her Master to join her in her naughty thoughts. My RSS gift based on the prompt "Teasing in the Dark Castle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Tease

****

** The Big Tease **

**By The Naughty Scandalous Scorpio**

**Standbyyourmantis prompted “Teasing in the Dark Castle”**

 

Belle knew this had all started with that damn book!

That morning, Belle had noticed a cobweb connecting the ceiling to the highest shelf in the library of the Dark Castle and wanted to dust it way before her mercurial master noticed that she was shirking her duties of caretaking for his rather large estate in favor of reading in her favorite armchair. The lord of the house hated when she climbed on the ladders, but that was the only way to reach this area, one she had yet to explore.  

After dusting away the offending web, Belle couldn’t help but admire the lovely bound books that sat on the shelf.  One in particular caught her eye.  It was bound in leather almost the exact color as the tight leather pants Rumplestiltskin was so fond of wearing. Belle couldn’t keep her fingers from reaching out and touching the leather, stroking her fingertips along the bumpy spine.  She pulled the book out cautiously from its resting place, brushing the dust off the cover.  The symbols gracing the front of the book were ones she didn’t recognize, but that didn’t stop her from flipping open the pages and looking inside the tome.

Belle heard herself gasp, felt her knees become wobbly, and her fingers shake before she dropped the book altogether from her high perch.  The noise of the fallen book was loud in the otherwise silent library and Belle tensed on the ladder, expecting the Imp to burst through the doors and complain about all the racket she was making, followed by a strong scolding in regards to her climbing about on ladders.  And if he saw the book she dropped…  Belle blushed and closed her eyes, listening intently for any sign of inquisitive wizards who would cause her to die from embarrassment.

When no grumpy Dark One appeared, Belle carefully climbed down the ladder and stared at the book on the floor.  She approached it cautiously as if the thing could bite her, and who knew?  Maybe it could.  What kind of book held the visceral images she glimpsed on its pages?  What type of person would so carefully, delicately illustrate the erotic visions she had seen in her seconds holding the tome?  What sort of girl would pick the book up again and feast her eyes on such scenes of perversion? 

Belle took only a second to contemplate these questions before she bent and retrieved the book, taking it to her favorite armchair in the corner of the library.  Her hand only shook a little this time as she turned through the pages and took in the pictures of people in the throes of ultimate ecstasy.   She couldn’t read the elegant swirls that made up the language of those who seemed unashamed to partake in pleasure, so she could only stare at image after image in wonder.

There were illustrations of men taking themselves in hand and achieving pleasure, images of women touching themselves with their heads thrown back in rapture, men and woman doing a multitude of things to each others’ bodies, women pleasing other women, men pleasuring other men, groups of people writhing together in the pursuit of passion, men and woman bound and whipped and looking like they were in complete bliss.

  Belle’s breathing quickened when she found herself on one of the pages showing men finding their own release. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the way their hands held the odd shaped object between their legs.  Belle was no ignorant child as she had seen medical text describing this part of a man’s body, but those clinical scribbles seemed very different from what was on the page before her now.  “Cock” she had heard the women in the castle call that particular body part and that named seemed appropriate after viewing the picture of one man holding his red-colored member out proudly before him.   Belle had never seen one on a grown man and she was quite surprised by the various shades and sizes portrayed on the pages.      

Heat flooded her body at the thought of watching a man rub and pull at himself to find pleasure.  The throbbing at the apex of her thighs increased when suddenly the faceless man in her fantasy took form, a form she knew all too well.  She wanted to be ashamed, knew she should be embarrassed, but her curiosity won out over her propriety as she pondered the idea of her master doing such a thing to himself.  He was a man after all and no matter how much he protested that he was a monster, Belle knew differently.

At night, in his bedchamber, did he pleasure himself as the men on these pages did?  Belle’s mind whirled at the possibilities of what he might look like in such a state and her imagination conjured her an image.  His eyes were tightly closed, his thin lips drawn back in a snarl just enough to reveal his sharp, wicked-looking teeth as his elegant hands moved along his golden shaft and his dark fingernails stroked over the fleshy tip of his cock.  She imagined his hair falling over his face as his head bowed in concentration as some of the pictures showed and then his face turned up in exquisite ecstasy as other of the images illustrated.  Oh gods!  She was imaging Rumplestiltskin masturbating!

The thought had her racing from the library with the book clutched in her arms, hoping she wouldn’t run into the man she was thinking such naughty things about seconds before.  She was breathing heavily by the time she made it to her bedchamber and her whole body was pulsating with desire.  Belle threw herself face down on the bed, the book falling carelessly to her side as her hands delved under her skirts, her fingers desperate to reach that spot that could stop her ache. 

Her eyes closed, bringing the vision of Rumplestiltskin before her again.  She moved her fingers in time with his imagined strokes.   Because of the pictures in the book, Belle knew what he would look like while performing this act, but now her ever curious mind wanted to know what sounds he would make.  Would he just be breathing hard as she was now or would he moan like she did when her release approached?  Would he gasp or growl or grunt or even scream when the moment was finally was upon him?

What was he thinking of that had him in such a state?  Was he thinking of her?  Was he thinking of what he could do if she let his hands touch her flesh?  What she would taste like if he put his lips and tongue on her skin?  What would she feel like if he put his cock inside her?

Just the idea of him thinking those things brought Belle over the edge and she muffled her cry of completion into the blankets on her bed. Her body continued to quake and tremble as she pulled her hand away from her throbbing sex and attempted to catch her breath.

She couldn’t believe she had done this so early in the morning with daylight still streaming through her bedroom windows.  This kind of activity had always been reserved for late at night, before she went to sleep, when it was dark and she was sure her master was occupied in some other part of the castle. She had almost always thought of the same thing while she brought herself pleasure and had done so since she was thirteen.

One late night, right after her thirteenth birthday, Belle had been unable to sleep and crept into the library of her own castle.     However, when Belle opened the door, she noticed flickering light in the far corner of the room and heard muffled sounds.  Afraid of being caught, she extinguished her own light and held her breath as she tiptoed far enough to see who was in the room.

There, illuminated in the light of two candles, was one of her father’s councilors and one of her mother’s ladies.  The lady was sitting on one of the large tables, her weight supported on her hands as she leaned back, her legs spread so that her dress covered nothing of what was underneath.  One of the councilor’s hands was between the lady’s legs, his figures swirling across her sex while the other was plucking at the nipple of the woman’s exposed breast.  Belle wasn’t sure what he was doing to her, but from the way the lady responded, Belle knew that it must have felt good.   The lady was gasping, moaning, tossing her long, dark hair from side to side.  Watching the man’s actions and how the woman responded made Belle’s body tingle and ache in a strange way.  Her heart accelerated and she couldn’t tear her eyes from the scene unfolding before her.

Suddenly the woman cried out and her body spasmed, shaking the heavy table.  After a moment, the woman pushed herself forward and pulled the man into a deep, passionate kiss.  Belle stood in the shadows, transfixed as the man lifted the woman off the table and spun her around so that her backside was pressed against him.  He lifted the lady’s skirts again as he kissed and sucked at her neck.  Belle had to hold in a gasp as the man’s pants slid to the floor revealing his backside. 

Belle knew she should leave, but her body felt heavy and she found she couldn’t move.  Something inside her desperately wanted to see what happened next.  The man pushed forward, his face coming into the light of the candle and she realized for the first time that this man was much older than the lady underneath him.  His curly, grey hair was long enough to brush the tops of his shoulders and it bounced each time the man thrust against the lady, making her cry out.  Belle wondered if the older man had used his experience in the world to get the younger lady to participate in this tryst or had the younger lady pursued the man, knowing that his knowledge and skill would bring her pleasure.

The woman’s hands clawed at the table top as the man’s hand once again slipped between her legs.  Belle couldn’t see all that was happening between them, but she knew enough.  The man’s backside continued to flex, their combined cries and moans rose in pitch, and the sturdy table shuddering with each thrust until suddenly the woman screamed, the man groaned and then all was silent except for their heavy breathing.  Belle, sensing she could be caught at any moment, fled the library and ran back to her room. 

She delved beneath the covers of her bed, but the sight of the councilor and the lady played over and over in her head.  Her breathing was ragged and she knew that it was from more than just the run back from the library.  She couldn’t help but think of where the man’s hands had been and how much the woman seemed to enjoy such attentions.  It was then the brave, curious Belle decided she would try and understand what it felt like to be touched in such a way.  That night she found her very first release and whenever she felt that tight ache in her body, all she had to do was imagine the couple from the library and use her own clever fingers and ecstasy could be hers.

But, this had been different.  This ache had been caused by that damnable book and she had thought of only her master during the experience.  She resolved to return the book to library immediately, before she could embarrass herself or make thing uncomfortable between her and her master.  Then a strange thought crossed her mind.  Had Rumplestiltskin looked at this book?  It was in his library, so surly he must have seen it at least once.  Did it have the same effect on him as it had on her? Belle glanced at her fingers, still coated in her own juices and placed near the book in question.  If she rubbed the evidence of her desire on the book’s pages, would he know?  Would he be able to tell what she had thought of the moment she had pushed herself over the edge?  That thought alone had her body throbbing again and she groaned her dismay into her pillows. 

Belle cleaned herself up and resumed her normal duties, but she didn’t take the book back to the library… and she couldn’t stop thinking about her master in the naughtiest of ways.  She was sure that since Rumplestiltskin was a man that he must have sexual desires and since she was the only person living in the castle, that meant he must feel frustrated at times as well.  While it was possible he could take care of those urges while he was out making deals (a thought that had her blood boiling, for some reason), Belle didn’t think that the Dark One would do such a thing. 

She found herself quite distracted the whole day and when she finally did bump into the man she was thinking about so fiercely, Belle found she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his tight leather pants and what they could be hiding underneath.

“Dearie…  I’m not talking just to hear the sound of my own melodious voice,” Rumplestiltskin was saying, a look of annoyance etched on his face as he tried to catch her eyes. He had obviously been talking to her while she ogled his back and front sides.  “You seem a bit distracted today and if I’m being completely honest… stranger than usual.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Belle mumbled, focusing solely on sweeping the floor .  “Didn’t sleep well last night.  What were you saying?”  She gave the floor a couple of vigorous sweeps with her broom as if to prove that she was just going about her business as usual. 

“I was inquiring about my tea, girl.  You usually have a whole tray of sweets and tea that you thrust in my face about this time of day,” he said, looking as though he was disgusted by the fact she tried to make him eat and drink regularly.

His use of the word ‘thrust’ made Belle’s breath catch and she blushed furiously, hoping that the Dark One didn’t have the ability to know what people were thinking at any given moment.  “Of course….tea… yes, I’ll be right back,” she stammered as she scurried to the kitchen to fetch the tray.  As she collected the things she needed for their afternoon tea, she took delight in the fact that he seemed upset she had not appeared as she usually did everyday and that meant he must have missed her… or maybe he just missed his tea and treats.

Yet, when she thought back on all the moments they had spent together, Rumplestiltskin seemed to enjoy her presence, the way they bantered back and forth, the fact she laughed at his inappropriate quips, and the few times they had talked more intimately.  She remembered the way he looked at her after she had fallen off the ladder, the spark she felt between them, and the fact that he forbade her to climb anywhere  anymore unless he was there to make sure she didn’t break her ‘fragile, little neck’.  Her master had even traded away a powerful magical object to save her from those strange, evil women who kidnapped her. He obviously felt something for her and if she was being honest, she knew she felt something for him as well.  And now those feelings were evolving into something more since she dared to glance in that book.  If her feelings could take on a more carnal nature, could his as well?  If they were going to be in this castle together forever, why couldn’t they be more than what they were now?  The idea of him touching her, kissing her, doing the things she saw in the book sent a thrill through her.  

These thoughts made Belle’s fingers shake as she placed the teacups on the tray, making sure to add his favorite, the cup she had chipped on her first day in the Dark Castle.  She knew she had to discover if her master desired her in a physical way.  Belle had never really tried capturing a man’s attention before.  She certainly hadn’t wanted to inspire Gaston to any moments of passion and the few crushes she had before she was engaged were all of an innocent nature.  So, she would have do what she did for most of her life and rely on what she had learned in her books.

In all of the love stories she had read, the two lovers had flirted with each other to see if they were compatible.  She laughed out loud, thinking of batting her eyelashes at the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms as he recited poetry to her.  That wasn’t going to happen, but maybe she could start with something small.  With her plan in place, she took the tray to the main room where Rumplestiltskin had begun spinning in her absence. 

“What took you so long, dearie?  I was about to go make a deal for another maid,” he said with smirk as he looked up from his task. 

 Belle seized the moment and brought his freshly poured tea over to his spinning wheel, taking a seat close to him as she handed him the cup.  He looked utterly perplexed as he took the tea, his brows rising at her nearness.      

 Belle didn’t meet his confused stare, but instead turned her attention to his beloved spinning wheel. “This looks so complicated.  Would you be able to teach me to spin?” Her fingers reached out to stroke over the thread he had been holding moments earlier. 

It took him a moment to respond, his dark eyes searching her face for something before he spoke.  “With your dexterity, I don’t think you’d be any good.”  His words were spoken in his taunting impish voice, but his eyes held no malice and she smiled at him instead of being offended. 

She scooted a little closer and felt him tense as her leg brushed against his own.  Belle held his eyes for a second and then dropped hers demurely.  “You’re probably right,” she said with a sigh.  “I wouldn’t be very good with my clumsy fingers and if I got so caught up in spinning as you do, nothing would ever get cleaned around here.”  Belle flashed him what she felt was her most dazzling smile and waited for him to respond.

A muscle in his cheek twitched and he gave a slight shake of his head to acknowledge her words.  His eyes strayed down to their touching legs and he pressed his lips together as if he were afraid something might escape from his mouth.  She felt him strung tight like a bowstring and thought he might bolt at any moment, but she didn’t think it was because he didn’t want her to touch him.  After all this time, he was just most likely unaccustomed to touch and Belle very much wanted to change that. She leaned a little closer, one of her hands moving to take his forgotten tea cup from his shaking fingers.

“Oh, I think I forgot to add your sugar,” she said as her fingers brushing over his sparkling digits.  She heard his breath catch in his throat and he jumped up from his seat as if she had burned him. 

“No matter,” he said, backing away from her, his eyes wide, hands held out to the side of body.  “I don’t want tea anymore,” he declared, his voice abnormally high as a puff of purple smoke swirled around him and in the next instant, he was gone.

Belle frowned and looked down at the chipped cup in her hand.  She had seen, heard, felt how he reacted to her presence and was sure he hadn’t been unhappy with their physical contact.  But, did that mean he was attracted to her?  Why did he run away? Maybe he was being kind and saving her from embarrassing herself with her pathetic attempts at flirting? Maybe he had no interest in her beyond her cleaning his castle? The thought made Belle’s stomach drop. Did he not think her good enough to like in a romantic fashion?  Or maybe he really didn’t want her and he would have responded to any woman who touched him that way? He was a powerful man after all and he couldn’t just have anyone pawing at him.  But, he didn’t seem disgusted or angry… just uncomfortable or at least surprised by her actions.

Frustrated and with no answers, Belle couldn’t help but pick up the book again that night before she went to bed.  This time, she examined images of women putting  men’s’ cocks in their mouth and in a matter of moments, her fingers were busy touching and teasing herself as she imagined kneeling at her master’s feet while he was at his spinning wheel.  Belle tried to imagine if he would taste like he smelled, spicy and dark.  She could almost feel the way the fingers she stroked today would twist in her hair as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft like she saw in the illustrations.  The other hand would be gripping the bench so hard it would creek as he tried to stifle his gasps and groans of pleasure.  She would keep going though, circling the tip, licking down to the base, sucking him into her mouth over and over again until he cried out in pleasure.  The cry she heard was one of her own as she came hard against her hand.  She slept with the book clutched to her chest and a promise she would try engaging her skittish master the next day.

The next day however, brought more of the same frustration.  Belle thought of how much she enjoyed looking at Rumplestiltskin’s shapely backside and how it would always make her feel tingly and distracted whenever he strutted around in a particularly tight pair of his leather pants.  She wondered if he liked looking at her in the same way and so Belle made sure to put on her dress that showed off the most of her curves. 

When she approached him with afternoon tea, he seemed apprehensive, as if she might bite him or ask him about his strange behavior yesterday.  When she did neither, he relaxed a little, but still stared at her strangely over the rim of his chipped cup.  His gaze was guarded, but inquisitive and Belle kept things light by engaging him in idle chatter as she sipped on her own tea.  Finally, when she had exhausted her questions about the rose garden and the new bow he had come back with from his latest deal, she rose to refill her cup.  Belle felt his eyes following her as she poured her milk and tea and stirred them with her spoon.  Since she had such a captive audience, she thought she might give him a little show.

She lifted the spoon to her mouth and licked off the milk, thinking of how she thought of licking his cock the night before. She didn’t dare look at her master as she did this, but once again heard his intake of breath and this time felt a perceptible change in the energy of the room, like the very air around them was vibrating.  She then dropped the spoon and made a dismayed sound before she turned around and dramatically bent over. 

Belle turned her head slightly after she retrieved the spoon to make sure Rumplestiltskin’s eyes were where she wanted them to be.  She was not disappointed.  It was most apparent that the Dark One had been starring straight at her backside and still held an awed look on his face.  She had to hold in her grin of triumph.

“How clumsy of me,” she said as stood up slowly and turned toward her still staring master.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then frowned.  When he spoke, his voice sounded strained.  “We are about to have company, dearie.  Better fetch more tea.” 

Belle didn’t like being dismissed to do a chore when she felt she was making progress and she liked this distraction even less, but when she returned with more tea, she was pleased to see that their visitor was the Hatter.  He was a little eccentric to be sure, but always had a smile, a wink, and an interesting story for Belle whenever he visited the castle.

“Ah, the lovely Belle!  You are looking quite ravishing today,” the Hatter said, giving Belle a big wink and his signature smile.

“Thank you.  It’s lovely to see you again,” Belle replied.  “Have some tea and tell me about your latest adventure.”

Belle and the Hatter chatted quite amiably for several moments when she felt her master’s eyes on her again.  When she looked over to acknowledge him, he appeared as though he has sucked on a particularly sour lemon.  His stance reminded her of a dragon she had read about in a story one time, watching with his eyes narrowed and his claws clenched until he pounced on his unsuspecting prey. Rumplestiltskin’s whole demeanor seemed aggravated and Belle got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Did you come to chat with my maid or did you come to do business with me?” Rumplestiltskin snapped in a voice dripping with malice. 

Belle frowned at his tone and was more than a little offended that he referred to her as just his maid, but the Hatter only looked up from his tea and gave Rumplestiltskin a roguish grin.  “Well, someone is in a foul mood today.  What’s the rush?  It’s not every day I get to have a conversation with such a beautiful, charming, intelligent girl.  You get her all to yourself most of the time.  Can’t you share at least a little?”

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Belle knew the Hatter had said the wrong thing.

Rumple began to stalk towards them like a lion, speaking a word with each step.  “I. Do. Not. Share! You would do well to remember that Hatter or you’ll find yourself as a snail in the Dark Castle’s gardens. One I would feel no remorse in crushing under my boot.”

Belle didn’t like the way her master was starring at the Hatter or how he pointedly was not starring at her.  She turned abruptly and picked up the tray from the table, wanting to escape the room and Rumplestiltskin’s sour mood.  Her quick motion made her tip the tray and several of the small spoons when flying to the floor.

Without thinking, Belle bent over and quickly began retrieving the silverware, wanting to be out of the room as quickly as possible.

It was then she heard her master’s voice as she had never heard it before.

“Hatter,” came a dark hiss from Rumplestiltskin’s side of the room.  “You will look elsewhere **_now_** or I swear to you, you will **_beg_** for the fate of being a snail in my gardens.”

Belle froze, realizing that the same ploy she had been using to test Rumplestiltskin’s interest had caught the Hatter.    She fled from the room with the tray and tried to understand the anger behind her master’s words.  Should she be flattered he was jealous that another man was looking at her?  Or was Rumplestiltskin just protecting what was his?  He stated very clearly that he didn’t share his things.  Is that what he saw her as, another of his possessions?

Her master and the Hatter left the castle that night before she could see either of them again to answer her questions and she went to bed even more frustrated than she had been the night before.  She did know one thing for sure now though… Rumplestiltskin was attracted to her.   That had to mean something.

Her confusion brought her back to the book.  She took it out from under her pillow and turned to the pages of men binding woman and touching them, teasing them into ecstasy.  She could see her master as he was today, powerful, domineering… tying her hands and feet to the bed with a flick of his hand and tearing the clothes from her body.  Belle felt her insides throb as she imagined him looking at her naked, unable to hide anything from his eyes, looking at her and seeing how much she desired him. 

Belle pushed the book aside and rolled over on her stomach, stretching her arms and legs out, imaging what it would be like being tied to the bed at her master’s mercy.  The images she saw only moments ago flashed across her mind as she rubbed her sex against the bed to relieve the pressure and receive the friction she craved. 

She felt his long finger tracing a line from her neck to her nipple to her sex and she was unable to do anything but squirm in pleasure.  She was helpless as she felt the pressure from his claw burn a trail of fire down her body.  In her mind, Belle pulled against her restraints as he touched her, first with his fingers and then with his lips, kissing and sucking her flesh.  His fingers moved between her legs, rubbing her bud as his lips latched onto her nipple, pulling it into his mouth.  His eyes were always on her, seeing how she responded to his actions, hearing her moans of pleasure, feeling how wet she was for him, knowing he could do anything he wanted to her and she could do nothing.

Belle pushed her sex harder and faster against the bed, her hands spread above her head and clutching the bedspread, refusing to be moved, just as in her fantasy.  She couldn’t catch her breath as her imaginary master continued to toy with her, watch her, and give her pleasure.  Soon, too soon, it was all too much and Belle came with a scream.

She had never come without using her fingers before and her whole body felt alive with the knowledge that she could bring herself pleasure without ever touching her body.  The book was certainly turning out to be educational.  If only she could get Rumplestiltskin to play along…

He continued to be a conundrum to Belle in the weeks that followed.  He was gone for several days with the Hatter and when he returned, there seemed to be no awkwardness between them, so Belle returned to their usual routine, with one exception.  She flirted with him much more openly now, a touch to the hand when she gave him his tea cup or a brush of his arm when they encountered each other in a corridor.  She laughed more readily at his quips and teased him more about his strange moods.  Rumplestiltskin for his part seemed to enjoy her attentions.  He made an effort to make her laugh, engaged her in friendly banter, and he didn’t pull away when she touched him.  He didn’t get any closer and he didn’t return her touch ever, much to Belle’s dismay, but at least he didn’t seem disturbed by their contact.

With this victory, Belle decided to up the game.  She really had no choice as the images in the book were driving her to distraction.  She kept telling herself she was going to put the book back in the library, that she wasn’t going to look at the pictures, that the images she saw on the pages wouldn’t make her touch herself until she was dizzy with pleasure.  Yet, every night she didn’t take the book back and she did look at the illustrations and she did continue to find new fantasies that would leave her with no choice but to find release to make the aching stop.  It felt like forbidden, glorious, perverted madness.  She even worried that the book was cursed and that she wasn’t able to control her own actions.  But, she couldn’t know that unless she told Rumplestiltskin what she had been doing and she wasn’t going to do that until they could look at the book together. 

That evening, she “forgot” her robe when she went down to read by the fire.  She knew her nightdress hid little of her figure and she knew her master noticed her when she entered the room because his wheel stopped spinning and she could see his hands shake against the threads he was holding.  She tried very hard to concentrate on the novel she was reading while the whole time feeling his eyes on her.  Finally, he moved behind her chair and offered her a blanket, saying that he didn’t want her to catch a cold and ‘spend a week lazing in bed with the flu’.  His breath moved against her neck as he draped the blanket over her shoulders and his hands seemed to linger about her skin after the blanket was in place.  

With the ghost of his breath and his touch still on her flesh, she went to bed that night with her book, focusing on images of men giving women pleasure with their mouths.  Kissing, licking, sucking, even biting various areas of a woman’s sex could apparently be enjoyable and Belle couldn’t help but imagine looking down and seeing her master’s wavy hair brushing against her thighs as his tongue did wicked and delightful things between her legs.   This made her come faster than any other of the ways she had imagined in the past and she hoped one day, she would get to experience this in real life.

The next morning, she awoke with a plan to move things along.  At tea that day, she baked him cherry tarts, his favorite treat, and brought them hot from the oven.  He seemed pleased that she made him his special sweets and took great relish in enjoying his snack. 

When he was finished with his, Belle offered him a bite of hers, which he couldn’t refuse.  What he didn’t expect was Belle picking up the warm pastry and feeding it to him from her own fingers.   His eyes widened when she held the treat up in front of his lips and he looked so strange and vulnerable to her.  He hesitantly opened his mouth and Belle carefully placed the morsel in while staring deeply into his eyes.  Surely, he couldn’t misinterpret this as something other than romantic interest, she thought. 

His soft lips closed around her fingers and Belle gasped as Rumplestiltskin let slip a small groan.  Once more Belle felt the charged environment around them, her fingers still touching his lips, his eyes locked with hers and then slipped lower, to her mouth.   The tension between them rose and Belle thought she would suffocate from it if he didn’t do something to relieve the ache inside her.

A pounding sounded like thunder through the Dark Castle and Belle pulled her hand away in fear, as if she had somehow caused such a noise.  Rumplestiltskin’s face immediately changed to one of rage and he turned and glared at the door.

Belle suddenly felt very sorry for whoever came looking for a deal today.  Her master abruptly rose to his feet and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.  Belle felt trapped in her seat, shaken by whatever had transpired between her and her master.   Her lips had been **_in_** his mouth and he seemed to enjoy them there.  The look on his face had been one of desire and Belle could feel the moisture that had pooled between her legs.  Had they not been interrupted, who knows what would have happened!

She heard raised voices from the corridor and the slamming of the main door before she ventured out to see for herself who had interrupted them.  All she saw was Rumplestiltskin striding back down the hall with a look of satisfaction on his face.

“Who was that?” Belle asked, not knowing whether to be concerned or happy he had dealt with the person so swiftly.

“Oh, it was just a charming prince, who didn’t get what he came here looking for today,” Rumplestiltskin said with a lift of one brow and flourish of his hands.

“Oh…” Belle said, not sure where they went from here.

They stood in the corridor and stared at each other for a moment, the mood shifting between them. Rumplestiltskin looked down first and began backing away.  “I need to do something in my laboratory and I don’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the day.”

Belle felt a lump form in her throat and she suddenly felt the urge to cry.  “Fine,” she grumbled and turned to go back to the main room, her hopes shattering that anything was ever going to happen between them.

“Belle,” Rumplestiltskin called, his voice sounding softer, more like a man than the imp he pretended to be.  “The cherry tarts were delicious.”

She turned at his compliment, hoping to catch his expression, but he had already shot up the stairs and was gone from her sight.

That night she sat in her bath wondering what she should do next to get Rumplestiltskin to admit he was attracted to her.  All her ideas seemed silly and foolish and she was feeling quite hopeless when she spotted a spider dangling over her bathtub. 

The thing was of good size, quite hairy, and about half way down from the ceiling.  Belle watched it spin and drop slowly towards her when a brilliant idea popped into her head.

She waited until the spider was only a few inches from her head when she let out a shrill scream followed by, “Rumplestiltskin!”

It took only a moment before the sorcerer appeared in a puff of purple smoke, his eyes alert and ready to attack whatever was causing Belle such distress.

He quickly scanned the room and saw Belle in her bath and no other intruders in the room.  “Belle!  What’s wrong? Why did you scream?”  He turned his head away, but his eyes kept creeping back to her. 

Belle, seeing how upset he was had the good sense to look sheepish and pointed up at the spider over her head.  He stared at the arachnid in disbelief and moved to sweep the offending thing away, just as it dropped into Belle’s bath water near her shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous.  Belle shrieked and shot up out of the water, away from the spider and toward Rumplestiltskin.  The Dark One had only a second before he caught a very naked Belle in his arms and spun her away from the tub.

It took her only another second to realize that she was naked and wet and plastered to the front of her master’s body.  She could feel the leather and silk he wore pressed against her naked breasts and it stirred something in her, something vast and powerful.   She felt a trembling through his lean and wiry frame and knew her own must be quaking as well. Neither moved for several heartbeats and she felt him lean in further and take a deep breath.  Heat flooded her and pooled in her core when she realized he was sniffing her hair.

“Lovely,” she heard him whisper before she felt the weight of towel being placed around her.

“I’m sure the wee beastie has drowned by now,” came his voice, softly, barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry,” she said, raising her eyes to meet his.  “It just surprised me and I was vulnerable in my bath and…  I wasn’t sure if it was a poisonous kind or not,” she said, adding that last part to make it all sound more believable.

He smirked and his gaze swept down her body and back up again. Then his eyes seemed to cloud over and he grimaced as if remembering something painful.  “I assure you, there are no poisonous things in the Dark Castle other than me, dearie.”

“You’re not poisonous,” she argued, unsure why he thought so poorly of himself in this moment.

“You are a smart girl, Belle, but in this instant, you are very, dangerously wrong.”

With those words he released her, stepping back and gazing at her one more time, longingly Belle thought, before he fled the room.

There was such sadness in his words.  It left Belle feeling confused and slightly aroused from the whole encounter.  She moved to her bed and removed the towel, remembering what it had felt like to have her breasts pressed against her master’s leather and silk.  She never touched herself while completely naked and there was something forbidden and heady about the fact that Rumplestiltskin could walk in any moment and see her naked, writhing on her bed, touching her body for pleasure.  She imagined what his face would look like as he watched her.  How his hands would clench and unclench because he was torn between wanting to touch her and wanting to watch her touch herself.   His desire for her was raw and obvious and Belle didn’t have to guess in that moment how he felt… she knew, knew he wanted her more than he wanted anything else in his life.  When she came, it was that look of desire on his face that stayed in her mind and even after she opened her eyes, it was burned in her memory.

The next morning, she found a note in the main room stating that her master had gone out to make a deal and he would be gone for several days.  It was a cold and impersonal note and there was no clue in it to help Belle understand how Rumplestiltskin felt about her and what had been transpiring between them the last few weeks.

She went through the motions of her chores, but all she really felt was frustrated, lonely, and even a little angry that she wasn’t going to be able to make any progress with Rumplestiltskin while he was away.  Belle felt like she was being punished for some reason, but didn’t know her crime.  She moped about the castle, unable to concentrate on any task for too long, finding no enjoyment in food or solace in her beloved books.

That night when she took the book out from under her pillow, she felt the crushing weight of her loneliness again and her anger that Rumplestiltskin had left her all alone when she was in such need of… something!  It was these emotions that struck a spark of rebellion in Belle, and not caring of the consequences, she picked the book up and stomped to her master’s chambers.   She had been inside the room plenty of times, but this night she had come here for an altogether different reason. 

The room seemed to have a constant fire burning in the hearth and the flames made the whole area flicker between light and shadow.  Belle could almost feel his presence here as she hoisted herself up on his large bed and stretched her limbs across his silken sheets.   She buried her nose in his pillow to take in more of his heady scent and she tried to image her energetic master peacefully at rest in this spot. 

The sense of taboo she felt by being in his bed when he was away already had her aroused and wanting.  When she finally took up the book, she turned to the pages she had been avoiding so far.  These were the images of men and woman in the act of intercourse.   Belle found these fascinating, but had shied away from fantasizing to them because she found herself unable to imagine what it would feel like to be joined so intimately a man, with one man particular man.

It wasn’t even the thought of having Rumplestiltskin’s cock inside of her, though that thought thrilled her as well.  There was an image of a man and woman face to face, looking at each other as they performed the act, their eyes fixed on their partner in intense concentration.   Belle stared at the picture, attempting to understand what it would be like to be so connected in body, in mind, in soul to another person. 

Thinking of being with her master, watching him as he moved over her, touching him unrestrained had Belle dripping with desire and she remembered how erotic it had been to touch herself while completely naked.  How delicious would it feel to do so in her master’s bed while he was completely unaware of what she was doing?  

Fingers trembling with excitement, she removed her nightdress and rubbed her naked flesh against the silk sheets, imagining that her master would be able to feel her skin and smell her desire even after she was gone.  The thought of his naked body being where hers was now had Belle on fire, already panting before she had even really began. 

Her fantasy of Rumplestiltskin sliding between her legs and joining them as one while he looked at her in adoration fueled her onward as her fingers slid across her folds, circled her bud, and dipped inside.  She knew her fingers would feel different from his cock and she moaned in frustration at not being able to know what it felt like to have him inside of her, to have him moving over her, creating that sweet friction she craved, bringing her to her ultimate pleasure.

Belle felt her body break out in a sweat, her breathing coming hard and fast, breathy moans spilling from between her lips as she continued to work herself higher all the while surrounded by her master’s unique scent and the feel of his bedding caressing her body. 

She was getting closer to her end, moving her fingers with more urgency and concentrating harder on her fantasy.  The look on her lovers face, the way his body moved with hers, the gasp of surprised that came from across the room… across the room!

Belle’s eyes snapped open and her whole body tensed at the sight before her.  Rumplestiltskin stood by the door, his mouth gaping open, his hands splayed wide by his sides, his eyes looking at her as if she were some strange beast he had never seen before.   Belle had clearly put the Dark One into a state of utter shock.

Their eyes meet and locked and Belle was unsure of what to do, so close to orgasm now she could not stop moving completely. She knew she should feel ashamed, humiliated, mortified by her behavior and her complete breach of etiquette concerning his bedchamber, but instead all she felt now was the brink of pleasure and all she saw the desire and incredulity in his gaze.  She should cover her body and retain what modesty she could, but he was obviously pleased by her physical appearance and after all this time of attempting to gain his attention, it seemed impractical to hide from his view.  Still, she was sure he should be upset, even appalled that she violated his private space for her personal perversions.  This was madness!  She had to stop, but when she went remove her fingers, his voice, rough and low stopped her hand.

“No!” he said, his eyes focusing on where her fingers moved.  “No,” he said now, a little louder.  “Don’t stop.” 

Belle realized it wasn’t a request… it was a command.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized he was going to watch her pleasure herself and that one of her fantasies was going to come to life. Tentatively, she moved her fingers back into place and couldn’t stop the moan of bliss that escaped her lips when she stroked a finger across her bud as he watched her actions.  Rumplestiltskin moved slowly toward the bed, his eyes roving up and down her flushed body.  She hadn’t imagined what the weight of his gaze would really feel like and she had to close her eyes to continue.   But, knowing he was watching thrilled Belle to her very core.

His voice suddenly sounded by her ear and she gasped at his nearness.  “Now, I need to know why my lovely caretaker has come to my room, to my bed to do this when I provide her with a completely acceptable room and bed of her own.”

Belle blushed and it seemed silly to do so now, but the thought of having to tell him why she was here suddenly made her shy.  Her throat was dry and her voice was shaking, but she answered him honestly.  “I was thinking of you.”

She opened her eyes to look at his reaction to her response and it was one of disbelief.

“You are thinking of me when you…”  His voice trailed off and he swallowed once.  “When you touch yourself?”

“Yes,” she whispered, her busy fingers making it hard to think. 

“ ** _Why?_** ” he asked urgently. His voice stayed low, not mocking, not angry, just curious, and unable to understand.

It was such a vast question and one that Belle didn’t have an easy answer for at the moment.  Her muddled brain tried to find the words to make him understand and in the end she just decided to be as honest as she could.  “I’m attracted to you, you silly man!” she gasped out, wishing he would just accept the fact, but knowing he wouldn’t.

He made a derisive sound in the back of throat and shook his head.  “You’re attracted to this?” he asked, running his clawed fingers up and down in front of his body.  “Have you gone blind doing this activity too much, dearie?”   His voice now took on more of his imp persona and Belle knew this was how he shielded himself from the world.  He put up his mask and used his clever mind and wicked tongue to keep everyone out.  She wasn’t going let him win this argument though and at this point she knew she had nothing to lose.

She took a deep breath and slowed her hand to help her in her attempt to find the right words.  “Yes, I **_am_** attracted to you physically.”  He opened his mouth to deny her words and she fixed him with a glare and cut him off. “Did you never notice how distracted I was when you were strutting about in those tight leather pants?”

His golden brow furrowed and he still looked as though he was going to contest her words, so she continued.  “And your hands… you have the most elegant hands I’ve ever seen.  I love to watch them as they flutter about when you talk or as they move so gracefully when you are spinning.”

He made no move to protest this time, but continued to watch her with interest.  Now that she had his attention, Belle wanted to make him understand everything.  “It‘s more than just physical though,” she told him earnestly, hoping he would see the honesty behind her words.  “I see the man behind the mask.  I see the good man who wouldn’t kill a person for helping his wife and child, even though that person stole from you.  I see a sweet man who gave me a library because I love books, even though I’m only supposed to be your servant.  I see a vulnerable man who has all the power in the world, but who doesn’t believe he is worthy of love.  I see a lonely man… but you don’t have to be lonely anymore.”  She paused, her heart beating faster now that the words were on the tip of her tongue. 

Her hand sped up again, now that she didn’t even need to think about what she was going to say. “I want to be with you, Rumplestiltskin.  I want … you.”

His eyes closed at her admission and Belle’s stomach dropped, her fear bubbling up inside her at not being able to read his expression. 

When he opened his eyes again, there was a new light in them that Belle had never seen before and tremulous smile graced his lips.  “Oh, my brave Belle,” he breathed.  “Only one woman in all the realms of all the worlds would have the courage and kindness to want the Dark One.”

She gave him a dazzling smile in return now that he wasn’t contradicting her words.  “You are more than the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.  And this has nothing to do with courage or kindness.”  To prove her point, Belle lifted her hips and let her eyes slip closed at the feeling of her fingers touching a sensitive spot inside her. 

Rumplestiltskin gave a pleasant hum at her action and moved to crouch down beside her.   Giving her a wicked smirk, he looked up and down her body in appreciation and she noticed an impish gleam in his eyes.  “Are you close, my Belle?”

She reveled in his claiming of her and nodded her head.

“Tell me!” he commanded in tone of voice which she couldn’t disobey.

“Yes!” she gasped out, his questions and commands driving her closer to the edge.

“Oh, but you’ve been a wicked, little girl, my Belle… taunting me for weeks.  Driving me to distraction with your sweet touches and lovely smiles.  Tempting me with those fluttering eyelashes.  Torturing me with that delectable backside of yours thrust out for even visitors to covet.  Making me suffer by feeding me with those dainty fingers that I now know touch that sweet cunt of yours.”

Belle moaned at hearing him use such a naughty word and couldn’t help but be pleased to know how much he had suffered along with her during this game she had played.

“And now,” he continued, “I find you have crept into my bed without my permission to find your pleasure.  As master of this household, I cannot let this offense stand.”

Had there not been such a playful look on his face, Belle might have been worried at his words.  “What…what are you going to do to me?” she asked, finding herself excited at the possibilities of his answer.

“How badly do you want to come, my Belle?” he asked as he leaned down, his words vibrating in her ears.

“So badly,” she confessed, unashamed to admit her need to the man she desired.

Her master moved so that he was staring her directly in eyes.  “As punishment for your various trespasses, you are not to come until I allow you,” Rumplestiltskin decreed in a commanding tone.  “Do you understand, my Belle?”

At this point, Belle was so aroused she didn’t know how she was going to stop herself, but if this was her punishment, she would do everything she could to bear it as she knew this would somehow please her master.  And she wanted so badly to please him!

“Y-yes, I understand,” she gasped, immediately slowing her fingers, not wanting to disappoint him.

“Now, we shall see who is better at this torture,” he said, taking one clawed finger and placing it on her cheek.  It slowly descended down her face, stroked her neck and traced a line of fire between her aching breasts.

This simple touch was almost too much for her and she whimpered softly, trying hard to hold back the waves of pleasure bubbling up inside her.  She wasn’t sure what he was going to do next, but Belle was sure she wouldn’t be able to withstand whatever it was.

“Please!” she cried as his finger moved over her stomach and traced a circle around her navel.

“Hmm… begging, are we?” he said with raised brow.  “You must be in great need.  What would you do if I were to let you have your orgasm?”

Belle didn’t hesitate to answer as she felt like she was losing her mind.  “Anything!”

Rumplestiltskin cackled with glee and used all four fingers to stoke along her hip. “I love it when they say that!”

“They?” Belle asked, confused and beyond frustrated.

“Desperate souls, my dear,” he answered now, without the impish voice.  His eyes were dark with desire and leaned a little closer to her now. “And you seem to be quite desperate at the moment, naughty Belle.”

She couldn’t argue with his words as she felt desperate and naughty beneath his gaze.

“Would you let the beast kiss you?” he asked, his eyes focused on her lips.

“Oh, yes,” Belle answered, remembering all the times she dreamed of how his lips would feel against hers. 

“Would you let these wicked hands touch those perfect breast and these tainted lips suck those lovely nipples?”

“Please!” Belle almost shouted, trembling at the thought of him doing such things.  She noticed that his breathing had increased and his eyes did indeed focus on her chest.

“Would you let these clawed fingers touch you were you’re touching yourself now and feel how wet you are for me?” His voice came out in almost a growl now.

“I’ve dreamed of that,” she admitted, feeling light-headed and dizzy.  She didn’t know how much longer she could hold out.

“Would you let me between your legs to taste all that sweet honey flowing out of you?” His fingers now traced the outside of her thigh and Belle thought she might lose consciousness if he didn’t let her come soon.

“Gods, yes!” she howled as she squirmed, trying to hold off the sensations bubbling up inside of her.  Why was he being so cruel?

His fingers stoked up and down her thigh now and his eyes were glued to her fingers, still moving in and out of her core and over her throbbing bud.  When he spoke next, his voice sounded raw and dark.  “Would you let me stick my cock in you and fuck you until you can only scream my name?”

She was so close to coming from his words it was painful and all she could do to answer his question was make pathetic whimpering noises.

“Was that a ‘yes’, my Belle?” he asked, his eyes still focused on what she was doing to herself.

“Yes!” she sobbed.

“Well, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck,” Rumplestiltskin said in passionate voice.  “Do we have a deal, my beautiful Belle?”

Belle didn’t really know what deal he was speaking of, but if her agreement could get her what she most desperately craved at this moment, she could see no reason not to agree. “Yes! Deal!” she cried, her body pushed to its breaking point.

“Come for me, my Belle,” he commanded and she did with a wild cry.

Waves of pleasure washed over her and she was left quaking and panting before him, reveling in a fantasy fulfilled.

“Exquisite,” he breathed, his eyes never leaving her.

Belle’s mind slowly returned to her, her body feeling languid and heavy.  With release came clarity and with clarity came a rising wave of panic.  Rumplestiltskin’s eyes were still on her, black with desire and longing.  He didn’t look disgusted by her actions or angry with her behavior.  Instead, he sat by her side, his hand moving to caress a strand of hair away from her sweaty face. 

“You’ve lived here long enough to know that it’s not wise to break a deal with me,” he said, his voice small and low.  “But, I would never force you to do anything you did not desire, Belle.” His fingers stoked along her cheek and his expression was one of such open affection, Belle felt a lump form in her throat.

He was giving her a chance to reject him.  In fact, by the look on his face now, he thoroughly expected rejection now that Belle was no longer in the throes of passion.  Instead she gave a smile and moved her own hand to cup his cheek.  His eyes closed at the contact and open a moment later with a look of wonder.

“I would never think of breaking a deal with you, Rumplestiltskin.  In fact, I look forward to honoring every facet of your proposed deal,” Belle promised and turned her head so that her lips found his hand and pressed a small kiss to his palm. 

 The mighty Dark One gasped at her gesture and watched as her lips drew away from his hand. 

A small smiled appears on his lips and then he cleared his throat and made an attempt to look like the master of deals once more.  “Well, the first action you must perform to fulfill your contract is to let the beast kiss you on those luscious lips.”  He moved so he was lying along Belle and well within kissing range.

“You are no beast,” she declared again, watching him as he settled himself beside her.

“Oh, but I am.  The worst kind of beast,” he said his head dipping closer to her, his eyes on her mouth.

Belle’s heart beat faster as she watched him move closer and closer to her lips, all the while, watching her closely, as if he couldn’t believe she was going to let him kiss her.  Finally, she could wait no longer and moved the last few inches herself, stretching up until their lips met.

His noise of surprise let Belle know that he still had been expecting her to deny him and the thought just made her press harder against him.  Belle’s head spun as his lips moved against her, softly at first, but then with more passion.  It felt as though a jolt of electricity was passing through her body and settling in her core as their mouths moved over each other.  She had only kissed a few boys in her life and all of them were chaste and innocent compared to the way she was kissing Rumplestiltskin now.  She felt his head tilt and move as he found different angles to explore her mouth and he started to incorporate his teeth and tongue into their kisses. His lovely fingers moved to tangle in her locks and bring her head closer so he could continue to devour her.

She heard a moan and realized it came from her throat, but was answered by one of her master’s own, low and deep.  Her own hands moved to entwine in Rumplestiltskin’s hair and she was amazed at its soft, wavy texture.  She ran her fingers through it again and again and heard him groan when she raked her nails along his scalp in her excitement.

He broke their deep kiss and drew back to look at her.  “You’re killing me, Belle and I’m immortal,” he confessed and took one of her hands from his hair to kiss her fingers.  It had been the hand that had been rubbing her sex only moments before and she saw his nostrils flare at the scent of her arousal still lingering on her fingers.  He closed his eyes and grimaced as if he were in pain and then he was pressing Belle back onto the mattress as he began to kiss and suck on the skin of her neck.

Even though Belle had only come moments before, Rumplestiltskin’s ministrations had her body humming with desire once again and she squirmed as his hands joined his lips against her flesh.  His golden hand cupped her breast, feeling the weight and shape of it before sliding his crafty fingers to pull at her nipple.  She cried out at the sensation, never being able to imagine the feeling being so sharp and pleasurable at the same time.  The feelings seemed to shoot straight to her core. 

“Does that feel good, my Belle?” he asked as his mouth moved from her neck to the tops of her breasts, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. 

“Mmm, yes,” she breathed, her fingers coming up to gasp at the silk of his shirt. 

Belle was torn between closing her eyes at all the new and overwhelming sensations or keeping them open, to watch Rumplestiltskin’s face as his lips pressed kisses over her breast and inched closer and closer to its center.  What had he said he was going to do to her nipples?  Her mind raced to remember his words… suck, that’s what he said he was going to…

Her train of thought was completely derailed as his lips closed around her nipple and did exactly what he said he was going to do.  She had never been so happy that he was a man of his word. If she thought his fingers made her squirm, his lips pulling at her nipples with sweet suction made her cry out and writhe with pleasure.  Her master seemed very pleased with her response and doubled his efforts going from one nipple to the other until Belle felt like she was losing her mind.

“Please!” Belle cried when she felt she could take no more.

“Oh, more begging,” Rumplestiltskin said as he pulled his lips away from her breasts and placed kisses further down her body.  “Am I torturing you, my naughty, little minx?”

Belle pushed her thighs together and tried to get her breathing under control, but all she could feel was the renewed aching between her legs and the moisture that pooled there.  She nodded her head and heard his dark chuckle.

“It serves you right after all the teasing and tormenting you put me through these last weeks,” he said, his tongue dipping into her navel and making her squeal.  “You had me so hard all the time, you turned my leather pants into torture devices,” he hissed and nipped her stomach with his sharp teeth. 

She thrilled at the thought of making him aroused, but wanted him to know her actions held more of a purpose. “I wasn’t teasing or tormenting you,” Belle said, her voice sounding strange to her own ears.  “I was trying to see if you were interested in me.”

Rumplestiltskin stopped his actions and looked up at her with a strange expression.  “What an odd girl you are, daring to tempt the Dark One.” He then continued to kiss down her body, his lips taking the time to kiss both of her hips.

Belle felt a little frustration that they were choosing to have this conversation now, but she wanted him know and understand how she felt before they moved further.

“I told you, you are so much more than just the Dark One to me.  I want this,” she said, blushing a little at the way he was hovering over her sex, “but, I also want to know you and share my life with you as well.”

Rumplestiltskin sat up between her legs and stared longingly at her sex before he brought one long finger between her folds and stroked.  She shuddered and moaned as he continued to explore her. “So wet for me,” he growled, sounding surprised and pleased all at once.  “I don’t understand why you desire me, my Belle, but I can clearly see the proof that you do.”

Belle could barely listen to him now that his clever fingers were mapping out her sex, caressing the engorged flesh, flicking over her sensitive bud, tracing around and dipping into her wet opening.  The rough pads of his fingers provided more stimulation than Belle’s own soft skin and every placed he touched seemed to make her feel good.

His eyes flickered between what he was doing to her and her eyes, which rolled and closed with each new sensation he was bringing to her. 

“What if you grow to know me and you don’t like what you find?” he asked, his fingers continuing to move and swirl across her and inside her. “Have you thought you might just be wrong about me?  That I am just as horrid as all the people say? Then you would be tied to a monster. Even now, with what I’m doing to you, this would mark you as tainted by many.” To prove his point, he added a second finger inside of her and she keened in pleasure, her hips rising off the bed to offer him more.   “You think you see a good man, but in time you’ll see the monster and then it will be too late.”

“No,” Belle croaked out, her voice stolen by her pleasure. “I don’t believe I’m wrong and I don’t care what others think of me or if they judge how I feel about you.”  Her answer must have pleased him as he fluttered his fingers inside her and touched a sensitive spot she hadn’t know existed there.  His thumb then came up to rub over her bud in a pattern she couldn’t discern and before she could think another thought she was coming with a cry against his hand.

He stroked her gently as he let her ride her orgasm out and then gently removed his fingers from inside her.  When Belle opened her eyes, she saw him licking her juices from his fingers. The sight was one of the most erotic things she had seen in her life and no amount of staring at the images from the book could have prepared her for how arousing it would be to share this with him.

“My brave girl,” he whispered and then moved to kiss the inside of her trembling thighs.  He felt so far away from her and Belle reached down to pet his hair as his tongue came out to lick her skin. 

She knew what he was going to do to her next and remembered how fast she had come when she imagined this act. At that point, she could have only hoped to experience this in real life and now that it was happening, she found she could barely breathe, her body and mind wrung out from her two previous orgasms.  His breath blew across her sensitive flesh and she was already whimpering.

“I need more, Belle.  I am a selfish man and you taste so good,” he said and his words vibrated across her flesh.  She gave his head an affectionate stroke and that was enough for him to begin.  Like with kissing, he started off softly pressing his lips against her and then became bolder.  His crafty tongue would flick out to draw patterns on her body.  His lips would caress, rub, and suck in ways that made her toes curl and his even his teeth gently scraped against her for a moment before the sensations became all too much and she trembled against him, feeling him lapping at her while her fingers clenched in his soft hair. 

Belle felt as though her consciousness had left her body and that she was floating somewhere above the actions below, watching Rumplestiltskin kissing her thighs and caressing her legs as she tried to catch her breath from her third orgasm.  The way his fingers stroked the backs of her knees caused a pleasurable sensation that made her gasp.  She had no idea that area of the body could cause her enjoyment as well, but he seemed to know she would appreciate his actions. 

Suddenly, Belle wanted very much to find the areas of his body that would bring him joy. Her fingers feebly pulled at his shirt, attempting to make him move so she could touch _him_ , but Rumplestiltskin wouldn’t be stirred from his spot between her legs. 

His head peaked up from between her parted thighs and she could see the way his mouth and chin glistened in the firelight from her juices.  He looked very pleased with himself and he smirked at what must surely be how wreaked she appeared.

“Now, now, my Belle.  Don’t you know I’m a greedy man?  I always want more,” he said very seriously and with that he lowered her mouth back to her oversensitive flesh.

“No!” she cried, trying to jerk away.  “Too much!” 

But, he didn’t seem to hear her as his hands held her twitching hips in place while he took his fill.

Belle felt raw and hot and completely overwhelmed as he wrung another orgasm out of her over stimulated body.  When she came back to herself, she realized her throat was raw and she knew she must have been screaming in pleasure, but didn’t remember hearing a sound other than her blood rushing in her ears.

She felt him shift and move back up her body, kissing and nipping various areas along the way. Finally he hovered over her, looking altogether like the powerful man he was.

“You look positively debauched and divine, my sweet Belle” he said kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on his lips.  Her body felt heavy, but she forced her arms to move so she could touch him finally and trace her fingers over his shoulders and down his back. 

He seemed to stretch like a cat at her movements and she ached to touch him more. She moved her hand further down and found herself stroking over the leather that encases his tight ass cheek.  He moaned and tore himself away from her, rising to knees and looking down on her seriously.  In this position, she could see his cock straining against the leather and she was fascinated by the sight of it there before her.  Belle caused him to be in such a condition!  She could also bring him some of the pleasure that he brought to her. She moved to touch him when he grabbed her hand.

“We could stop now and I would consider your contract fulfilled,” he told her earnestly, though she could see how aroused he was and wondered if it was as frustrating for him as it was for her.

“Now, now, Rumplestiltskin,” she said in a teasing voice, though deeper and a little raspy from all her exertions.  “No one should break a deal with you and I intend to hold up my end of the bargain.” Belle flashed him a saucy grin before she pulled her hand from his grasp and finally let her fingers stroke across the strained leather.

At her first contact with his cock, Rumplestiltskin hissed and jerked a little, making her take her hand away. 

“I’m sorry!” she cried.  “Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head and unclenched his hands. “Too tight,” he grumbled before a puff of smoke made his pants and boots disappear.   Rumplestiltskin looked vulnerable for a moment as he exposed himself to her gaze, but Belle gave him a look of desire instead of disgust, and after a moment he settled himself and let her look at him.

Belle gasped at seeing him up close for the first time and then curiosity got the better of her apprehension.  There were certainly no images in her book that were the same color or texture as Rumplestiltskin’s cock, so she went about exploring this uncharted territory with enthusiasm.  She used her fingers at first and then her whole hand to touch and feel and try to understand this strange appendage.  Whatever she was doing must have felt good because the all powerful Dark One was groaning and shaking and twitching in her grasp.  Now that she knew what it felt like in her hand, she wondered what it would taste like in her mouth.

Without thinking, she asked him if that is what he wanted. “In the book, I saw women putting this in their mouths.  Would that please you even though it’s not part of our deal?”

His eyes blinked in confusion.  “The book?”

Belle found herself blushing when she realized what she exposed.  She nodded and continued to distract him by rubbing his cock in a manner she had seen portrayed in the book in question.

Rumplestiltskin would not be so easily swayed though.  “Belle, what book?” he groaned out, his teeth clenched.

She sighed and pulled the book from behind her, where it had fallen among his pillows when she first came to his bed.  “This book.  I found it in the library and though I can’t read the words, it has been… very educational on matters of the flesh,” she confessed.

He took the book and flipped it open, his eyes quickly scanning the pages.  “So, this is the instrument that drove you to think of me and find pleasure in my bed?”

“Well, to be honest, I thought about you before I found the book… but the book showed me what a man and woman could do together.  I wanted to do those things with you,” Belle admitted as her hand moved to explore the soft area under the base of his cock.

Her master hissed again and moaned before he turned his attention back to the book.  “And you can’t read the words at all?”

Belle shook her head ‘no’, her hand sliding back up to feel the wet fluid that was leaking out of the tip of him.  It smelled just like she thought it would, just like her master…spicy and dark.

“I could tell you what the words say, my Belle.  It’s a language I understand.   If you would be interested, I could show you what was on every page,” he offered, his eyes promising her pleasure as they flicked back and forth from the book to her face.

“I’d like that.  For you to show me, teach me,” she admitted honestly.  This meant that they would get to do this again and neither of them would have to be lonely and wanting anymore.

He groaned when she gave him her answer and closed the book, his breathing increasing exponentially.  “I would love to see your lips around my cock, Belle.  It’s one of my favorite fantasies, but I don’t think I would last long enough tonight to fulfill our contract if I let you try that.  I’m almost coming from just the thought.” He stopped speaking for a moment as if getting himself under control.

Belle wanted to ask him what other fantasies he had, but for once decided to hold her tongue and see what else he would say.

When he spoke again, his voice was husky and dark.  “But another time, if you will permit me, I would love to share that experience with you and have you taste me when I come in your mouth.”

Belle nodded eagerly, wanting to know what that would be like, but having no chance to ponder it more as he positioned himself between her legs. 

He kissed her deeply again and again until she was once more breathless.  Finally he pulled away and looked at her, concern marring his features.  “There has been no other but me?” 

Belle wasn’t sure what he was asking at first, but then it dawned on her that he was inquiring about her virginity.  In her old life, it was to be given away by her father like some prize, but here, it was her choice and she chose Rumplestiltskin.

“No other,” she answered, kissing him again and hoping he could feel her growing emotions for him.

When the kiss was over, he shook his head to let her know he understood and moved his hand down to her sex.  Seconds later, she felt something tingling inside of her and realized that he was using magic.  She turned to question him, but he just kissed her instead, his tongue stroking into her mouth just as his cock began to push against her sex.

Inch by glorious inch, he slipped inside of her and stretched her in a way she could have never fantasized before.  She remembered being upset when she used her fingers and was unable to imagine what it would fell like to have him inside of her.  Now, she was full of him and knew that there was a space inside her that would always feel empty without him there.

When he seemed to be all the way inside, he pulled back to look at her, surprise and pleasure evident on his face.  Belle remembered the pictures of the people mating face to face and she now understood that feeling of being connected to another person in such a way, the revelation leaving her in awe.

Her hand came up to gently move his hair away from his eyes as he started moving inside her and they both moaned.

“Belle!” he gasped, seemingly overwhelmed with what was happening.

“You feel so good,” she blurted out, her honesty obviously pleasing him as he groaned and moved faster. 

Belle became momentarily distracted by the fact that Rumplestiltskin still had his shirt on, though his vest had disappeared, and that she couldn’t feel his skin as her hands grabbed at his shoulders.  Her hips settled into a rhythm against his thrusting movements and his eyes rolled up into his head before closing tightly.   His mouth grew slack in pleasure and she had never seen her master so unguarded and beautiful before.

So much happened all at once and Belle tried to feel everything so she wouldn’t miss a moment. They switched between kissing each other deeply and staring at each other in wonder as they moved together.  His cock stroked inside of her and filled her with delicious friction while his body rubbed against her every time he thrust.   It all felt amazing, but it was the way Rumplestiltskin looked at her when their eyes met that had Belle’s heart beating faster and harder. 

  She felt his body start to tremble and he increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Belle!” he cried out, sounding completely wrecked and when she looked at him again, her powerful master was indeed just a quivering mass above her.

“Come for me, my Rumplestiltskin,” she called out, using the words that had caused her release earlier.

He shuddered and gasped in her arms as she felt his rhythm falter and then his cock twitched inside of her.  Something hot and pulsing filled her and the thought of her master coming inside of her had Belle falling apart again with a scream of his name.

In the aftermath, all that could be heard was their panting breaths and the crackling of the fire.  Rumplestiltskin stirred from where he had fallen on her, his heavy breaths fanning her neck.  It felt like he was going to pull away from her, so Belle tightened her arms around him and squeezed his softening member still inside of her.  He moaned and kissed her neck in response, but didn’t move away.

Finally, he lifted his head and she could see the worry etched into his features.  He feared he would find regret when he looked at her, but instead she gave him a naughty smile. 

“See, it is always advantageous to keep any deal made with the mighty Rumplestiltskin,” she said in a teasing tone and before he could say anything else to ruin the mood, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, much like the one she witnessed between the councilor and the lady all those years ago.  She now understood what type of kiss it was.  It was a kiss of intimacy and one she could share with her master now that he had also become her lover.

“Yes, well, you must give me at least a night before we explore more of your book,” he said with a satisfied sigh.  “I may be the most powerful sorcerer in the realms, but you have the power to reduce me to being unable to move at the moment.”

Belle laughed and gave him another kiss.  “It is a power I will use wisely then,” she told him with a smile. She felt giddy inside and her mind whirled at the possibilities of what they could discover together.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her again quizzically before he rolled them slightly so she was on top of him. His fingers stroked idle patterns up and down her bare back as they stayed in peaceable silence, Belle felt reluctant to speak and break the lovely moment.

She put her head against his chest and listened to his very human-sounding heartbeat drum in a steady rhythm.  Her fingers stroked along his arm and across his chest where they felt silk instead of skin.

“Take your shirt off,” she told him, “I want to feel your skin.”

He looked down on her with doubtful eyes.  “Surely you don’t want to rub your lovely flesh against this lizard-hide any more than you have to in order to find your pleasure. You aren’t required to do more, my brave Belle, or to stroke my ego,” he said, his voice taking on that self-depreciating tone she had heard earlier when he thought she couldn’t possibly want him.

“I am doing no such thing!” Belle cried.  “I asked you to take off your shirt because I love your skin and I want to see and feel more of it,” she told him, stroking the skin at his neck to prove her point.

He gave her another doubtful look and a hard stare. “It’s not nice to tease, Belle,” Rumplestiltskin warned.

Belle sighed.  It appeared she had a lot of work ahead of her when it came to Rumple’s self esteem issues.  Rumple?  Where had that name come from?  She smiled.  He was her lover now.  Surely she could use a nickname without reproach.  Belle thought she would try it out while he was being contrary.

“Oh, I don’t know, Rumple.  I think we’ve demonstrated tonight that some teasing can be quite fun,” she said as nonchalantly as possible.

His body began to shake with laughter.  “You cheeky, little wench,” he said when he had stopped laughing.  Apparently, he didn’t mind his nickname after all.

She moved so she could look him in the eye and gave him a sincere smile.  “I might be cheeky, but I wasn’t teasing.  Take your shirt off.  I want to see you, all of you.  And not just the parts you think I should see.  Good and bad and naughty and nice.  You take me as I am, Rumple.  Let me take you the same way. We can explore so much together.”

He looked at her in awe again and the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms who always had a snide quip and snarky remark for everyone or anything was rendered completely speechless.   A moment later, his shirt disappeared.

They may have a way to go, but Belle knew she would bring her Rumple around eventually.  Whether it was through them going through the book together or honest conversation or just being with one another over time or her having to tease him into submission, she would make him understand he was worthy of her affections. She smiled, thinking of the possibilities. Teasing could be very useful, indeed.


End file.
